Piece Of Me
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Because sometimes even on missions things can get a bit carried away. This proves it. Rated for a reason.


**I will say this right now—this is a one-shot only! I will not be making it into a chapter story. Yes, I am evil for doing that, but I figured I would just throw that out there since some people are a bit picky about the shortness of some stories. So no, this isn't a long story. As I've said, it's a short one-shot. Now that that's out of the way let us get onto the madness that I've created. I hope you all have a good time here because I KNOW that I had one writing it. -winces- that didn't sound right. LOL Oh and this one-shot isn't really connected to any of my other Resident Evil stories.**

 **Rating is to be safe. (And because it's needed!) ENJOY ALL!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **PIECE OF ME**

I really hate this.

No, I really fucking hate this! Why in the hell I allowed that man to drag me half way across the world is beyond me?! Sure, I love him, but that doesn't mean I wanna get involved in anymore shit that deals with viruses. I've had enough of all that nonsense to last me several more lifetimes. However, being the mindless little idiot that I can be at times, I allowed him to _convince_ me to come along. Yeah, by 'convince' I mean screwing my brains out until I had forgotten the question I was asked in the first place.

Damn what that man could do with his hands.

Ugh, it's starting to get a little warm in here.

No.

No.

No.

That's just me. Dear lord, apparently I am one horny female. Well you would be too if you had the male I did for a mate! I can just feel my insides purring once again. Good grief, this really isn't the damn time for me to be getting all aroused. Wow. I need to have some control over my thoughts or else this isn't going to just end well, it'll be highly embarrassing. At least to me it will be. As far as I am aware my mate has no problem whatsoever with anyone seeing exactly who I belong to—trust me, it's happened before...on another mission that I wound up going along with him on.

"Now is not the time for those thoughts, mate," he whispers huskily into my ear. "While I have no trouble with such, I'm pretty sure you do not want to me to take you right here."

I had to bite my lip to stop the moan.

"I have no idea what you're taking about," I manage to get out without too much trouble. "Now let's get going..."

I froze as his arms wrapped securely around my waist, pulling me back towards his chest, chuckling darkly as my heart rate increased. Oh please not here. We're in the middle of a mission. I don't feel like this would be a good time to be going at it like rabbits. (And we've been for the last few months after he finally gave in to the damn bond.) Or since we both did. What can I say? I'm just as stubborn as he is. Even more so now that I think of it. I think I just lost track of what's going on…

"Where do you think you're going?"

I visibly shook as heat shot right up my spine. Damn man. "To finish the mission." Another dark chuckle that did as much wicked things to me as he started placing open mouthed along the left side of my neck, nipping at the pounding pulse point several times, tightening his grip as I flinched a little. This was so not the time to get me all wet and bothered. I-I-I mean hot and bothered. Lord!

"It can wait."

Sheesh...like I said, like rabbits!

"Uh..." I manage to shrug off his grip, taking a few steps forward away from this body. "Lord! Wesker really, we need to finish this mission! You can have me after!" And I do believe I turned several shades of red as soon as I said the words. Yes, I still had a hard time saying anything remotely like that if I'm not pissed off. The devilish smirk upon his face told me that I probably should've added a few more words to that statement. I didn't, turning on my heel and marching the rest of the way into the building where our target was located. The man was following behind, chuckling at the fact that I hadn't said anything else. That and I'm pretty sure he could still smell my arousal. Lord, this was highly embarrassing. Not to mention it was pissing me off.

I found myself being pushed up and pinned against the wall near the front door, my mouth being savagely plundered by his. I didn't offer any resistance as his tongue forced its way in, causing me to moan in pleasure. This really isn't the best time...but who am I to say no? A whimper came out as he ended this kiss a bit too early for my liking.

"I plan on it," he said, smirking as my legs buckled from his tone. Yeah, yeah...he's definitely getting a piece of me…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **O_O WAH! Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not what this one-shot was supposed to become. Nice. Real nice. The images in my head just won't leave me alone now. Great. -whimpers- I am in soooo much trouble right now. -runs into a wall- OUCH!**


End file.
